


Catkkuno is Ruining my Life

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, corpse spiraling due to cat ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Corpse had his face buried in his hands as Sykkuno with cat ears stared back at him from his screen. He was having a crisis.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 2557





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another expansion of one of their moments, but this time in corpse’s perspective since he didn’t stream :)
> 
> and a reminder: this is fiction! based on online personas!

Corpse had his face buried in his hands as Sykkuno with cat ears stared back at him from his screen. He was having a crisis. He could vaguely hear Sykkuno explaining how he got the cat ears, but Corpse’s head was spinning. He had just decided to take a break from editing a song and nearly broke his screen when he clicked play on Sykkuno’s stream.

“Should I post a picture on instagram?” Sykkuno’s voice filtered in as his live stream continued. “This just makes me feel awkward, if I’m being completely honest, uhh,” he laughed. 

“Do a cute pose? Uhhh,” Sykkuno shyly covered his face. “Look guys I have a better idea, why don’t you screenshot a good picture then I’ll post whatever looks good,” Sykkuno giggled.

Corpse tuned out, staring at his wall. He must be joking, right? Cat ears? Of all things he could have worn? Shut up Corpse, it’s not like he wore those just for you, where did he say he got them from again? He’s probably just catering to his audience of thousands of girls and guys, being cute as fuck-

“Corpse says he likes catgirls?” Sykkuno’s voice caught his attention again. What the actual fuck-

“Ohh true, his song cat girls are ruining his life...” Corpse’s mouth gaped open as Sykkuno smirked, “I’m a guy though. Do you think Corpse would-” Corpse didn’t hear the rest because he slammed his head on his desk. 

Corpse could hear Sykkuno giggling as he kept his forehead pressed against the wood and willfully welcomed death. He hesitated to even continue watching because he was literally losing his mind. Sykkuno knew exactly what he was doing. He peeked at the screen again and Corpse could swear he saw a little more confidence in Sykkuno this stream, more than his usual self. It was as if he knew Corpse was lurking and Sykkuno was deliberately planning his demise. The chat was going crazy and Sykkuno was playing off of it so well. Corpse was glad that the chat wasn’t being toxic, but instead hyping Sykkuno up. He deserved it so much. 

He also looked hot as fuck. 

On screen Sykkuno was trying to post the screenshot on instagram and Corpse went to see if he actually did. He didn’t think too hard before he commented quickly then closed his phone. He looked back at his computer and decided maybe he could handle-

He slammed the exit button as soon as he heard a shy “Nya,” exit Sykkuno’s mouth.

Before he could spiral, he remembered the others had asked him to join them an hour ago to play SCP and he had declined, saying he wasn’t too sure if he’d be good at it. There had been so many people playing it made him nervous. Thrumming with newfound energy, he quickly pulled up discord then typed, “you know what, I changed my mind. Give me a few minutes to download then I’ll join.”

He decided to not stream because his nerves would probably make him say something stupid and he wasn’t too familiar with the game so he had to focus. Yeah, those were the only reasons. 

The screen to put in a name popped up and he typed in “CORPSE CAT” because fuck it, why not add a hint of the very reason why he decided to join and play. His character walked around for a bit before he ran into Toast.

“Oh, hey Toast. Is that Lily? Hi Lily.” Corpse said as two pumpkin heads walked up to him.

“Uh, so is Sykkuno around or-”

“Corpse! It’s you!” Sykkuno said excitedly and Corpse saw a third character run up to him.

“Oh, oh hey! Hi. Yeah- um,” Corpse stuttered. Fuck c’mon, get it together Corpse.

Corpse could hear Toast and Lily muttering something, but he didn’t catch it.

“I wore some cat ears today, I thought you would-” Sykkuno started as Corpse said, “I- I’ve been hearing some uh rumors, um-”

Sykkuno laughed, “I’m not a catgirl you know, but um-”

Corpse was gonna have an aneurysm.

“Oh yeah, I-I thought it would be like, so funny, if I like- could see that. You know, can like uh, anybody- uhh. Like as a joke, can you- like what do they look like? Uh-” Corpse trailed off, he didn’t even know what the fuck he was asking for anymore.

“Um, what? I’m not sure uhh-”

Corpse wanted to ask to see Sykkuno in the cat ears, but it didn’t really make sense because they were playing a video game and it’s not like he could actually see Sykkuno, unless they randomly facetimed during a stream, but that made no sense and he had already commented on his instagram post so he’s clearly already seen them so what the fuck was he even saying. Why was he acting like he didn’t just spend the last hour having a mental breakdown about Sykkuno wearing cat-

“So have you played this game before?” Sykkuno asked.

“Oh yeah, a little. I ran into some people but yeah- um well, it’s nice of you to dress up-” Corpse tried again to bring up the cat ears, but Sykkuno suddenly started to panic, “Oh! Uhh, don’t- don’t turn around corpse, yeah just, oh my god! Corpse run!” 

Oh right, they were playing a game. 

\---

Corpse stuck with Sykkuno as much as he could and after a couple hours they had all exited the game and said their good nights. It was actually a lot of fun and Corpse eventually forgot why he was freaking out for a while as he got more into playing with everyone. It was a nice break from Among Us and he didn’t have to worry too much. But as soon as he turned off his computer and grabbed his phone, he remembered. Fuck it.

Corpse pulled up instagram again and shot Sykkuno a dm before he could back out.

corpse_husband: you looked really cute today Sykkuno :)

sykkuwu: haha thanks corpse :D you did too

sykkuwu: w wait that doesn’t make any sense haha

sykkuwu: because i don’t know what you look like

sykkuwu: b but I’m sure you’re cute! Um

sykkuwu: sorry corpsey i’m a little drunk aha

corpse_husband: :))

corpse_husband: I had a lot of fun playing today with you :) and everyone 

sykkuwu: I’m glad you decided to join! we all thought you were busy haha

corpse_husband: i realized i had priorities

sykkuwu: oh haha, not really sure what that means, but I hope we can play again soon! :)

corpse_husband: I hope so too Sykkuno :)

corpse_husband: also

corpse_husband: I really liked your costume

corpse_husband: who suggested you wear the cat ears?

sykkuwu: oh it was barely a costume haha but it was lily actually!

sykkuwu: she kept saying it’d be cute and people would like it, I think they did?

sykkuwu: but she was probably joking aha

sykkuwu: b but anyways happy halloween corpse! ! 

corpse_husband: I definitely did

corrse_husband: happy halloween sykkuno :)

Corpse exited the conversation then after a second of fighting his inner demon, went back to Sykkuno’s post one last time. He clicked the comment section and felt his face instantly go hot. Sykkuno pinned his comment. 

Corpse threw his phone at the wall.


	2. P.O. Box Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORPSE_alt tweeted: PUT ON THE FUCKING CAT EARS [angry emoji]  
> 6:28 PM - 11/29/20

CORPSE_alt tweeted: PUT ON THE FUCKING CAT EARS [angry emoji]  
6:28 PM - 11/29/20

There really was no context or purpose to the tweet, Corpse just wanted to post something since he hadn’t been very present online for a couple days. He had finished another morning of business calls that bled into the afternoon and he was already feeling like he needed a break. He checked twitter and laughed as he went through the funny replies to his tweet from yesterday. People were so quick to see his tweets, so he usually waited first before he checked the response.

Corpse checked twitch to see if any of his friends were live. He saw Sykkuno was an hour and a half into a stream. He knew Sykkuno hadn’t streamed for a few days. “I can just watch a little...”

Sykkuno was apparently in the bathroom so he went back on twitter and scrolled through his timeline. He wondered if his move went alright. 

“Alright guys, I’m back.” Sykkuno’s voice got his attention again. He watched as Sykkuno walked back into frame then sat down.

“Oh, the cat ears?” Sykkuno said as he adjusted his hair, “Yeah, I thought I’d just keep them on, y’know, it was a gift.”

Corpse stared hard at his screen. “I manifested this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just for shits and giggles, because the timing was just ~impeccable~


	3. Custom Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno: i just got a package in the mail and i thought i’d show you!
> 
> Corpse let out a breath of relief. Okay, maybe he was just overreacting-
> 
> Sykkuno: [sent a picture]
> 
> Sykkuno: someone made me custom cat ears and it made me think of you haha
> 
> Sykkuno: cause you know

Corpse stared at the text that Sykkuno sent him.

Sykkuno: hey corpse!

It was so simple, but that was the problem. Sykkuno almost never texted him first and when he did, it usually was a paragraph about what he wanted to tell or ask Corpse. Sykkuno was usually always straight to the point. Corpse looked at the time, it was already close to two in the morning. 

The two words stared back at him and his anxiety shot up. It didn’t seem game related either, because he had messaged him through text and not discord. 

Corpse: hey sykkuno whats up :)

Corpse waited for a reply, because contrary to popular belief, Sykkuno was actually a quick responder despite his insistence that he doesn’t use social media often. He waited.

By the time five minutes passed, Corpse’s anxiety spiked again. Was Sykkuno okay? He was the type to message exactly what he was thinking or saying, even typing the stuttered words. Corpse contemplated double texting when his phone lit up again.

Sykkuno: i just got a package in the mail and i thought i’d show you!

Corpse let out a breath of relief. Okay, maybe he was just overreacting-

Sykkuno: [sent a picture]

Sykkuno: someone made me custom cat ears and it made me think of you haha

Sykkuno: cause you know

A picture of clip-on cat ears filled his phone screen. They looked larger than the ones Sykkuno had worn the first time on Halloween, and there was more detail than the ones he got in the mail previously. It looked soft and fluffy, some parts of it subtly fading to grey then white. There was a green bow wrapped around the base of each ear with long tails and fixed in the center were little silver bells.

Corpse: can we ft?

Sykkuno: uhh isn’t it a little late?

Corpse: never

Corpse hit the video call button. Normally, he would wait to see if the other person was ready, but could you blame him? He was literally shaking with anticipation.

Sykkuno answered, his image appearing on Corpse’s screen, sadly, without the ears on.

“So, you uh, got another pair?” Corpse tried to say casually, getting straight to the point and forgetting to even greet Sykkuno like a normal person. 

“Oh, hi Corpse! Yeah, one of my followers offered to make me custom ones. I usually would say no, but they’re actually kinda cool?”

“Yeah- yeah, they look great. Have you, uh worn them yet? Like, do you have a picture- or video or something?” Corpse rambled.

“Oh yeah, the thing is- my hair’s too short on the sides now, so I don’t know if I can wear them.”

A wounded noise crept up Corpse’s throat. He cleared his voice, “that- that sucks. Did- did you still try?”

“No, not yet. I opened up the package earlier on stream but I was already wearing something else.” Corpse could only imagine the collective upset that must have happened in chat.

“Do you want to try them, like, now?”

“I mean… I guess I can, I just thought it’d look a little silly. I thought it’d be those headband ones, you know like the other ones I have,” Corpse couldn’t get over the fact that Sykkuno now had multiple cat ears. This was his doing. Sykkuno continued, “but since they’re clip ons, they might be too high on my head now.”

“I think, I think it’ll look great. And the person put a lot of effort in making them, you know…”

Sykkuno laughed, “That’s true. I kind of promised my chat I’d post a picture wearing them since I didn’t put it on during stream, but I don’t know.” Corpse was about to continue insist- _encouraging_ Sykkuno to wear the ears when Sykkuno stood up suddenly and spoke again, “Okay, just give me a second.” Sykkuno walked to another part of his room and propped his phone on what Corpse assumed was a dresser or side table. There seemed to only be a lamp on so the lighting was dimmed, but Corpse indulgently glanced around to see what Sykkuno’s bedroom looked like as he stepped away to go into the bathroom. 

“She even- oh god this is embarrassing, uh- she even sent a collar,” Sykkuno said off screen and Corpse’s hand clenched into a fist, heart racing. Sykkuno giggled as he came back into Corpse’s view, green delicate collar in hand. He laughed, “This part is going a bit far-”

Corpse was already overwhelmed seeing the ears sitting pretty on Sykkuno’s head like it was the most natural thing in the world, and the new revelation of the collar made him feel like he literally got slapped in the face.

“She, what-,” Corpse sputtered. Sykkuno waved the collar around, the matching bell dangling in the front of it jingled as if it was mocking Corpse’s sanity. “Can- can I see that?” Corpse asked. Sykkuno held it higher to the camera. “Oh, no- I meant, uh-”

“You want me to put it on?” This was probably the third time Sykkuno had said this similar phrase, but even Corpse could see the slight smirk Sykkuno had. He fucking _knew_ what he was doing to him.

Corpse tried to act nonchalant. “Yeah- yeah if, if that’s- if you’re comfortable.”

“I don’t know...” 

“If- you don't have to- if, you’re not, like, um.”

Sykkuno grinned, “Well I _might_ as well... since I’m already wearing the ears.” 

“Yes! Yes- uh, you have to complete the look.” Corpse readily agreed.

Sykkuno adjusted his hoodie and pulled the neck line down an inch. Corpse was close to dropping his phone, or more like smashing it against the floor.

“How does this even work? Oh- it’s like a normal collar I guess, wow this is so weird,” Sykkuno laughed nervously. Corpse watched as he turned his head around to try to put it on properly, the bells on his ears slightly ringing. He finally got it on after what felt like years.

“This is so,” Sykkuno covered his face with both hands. This was the most red Corpse had ever seen him get. After composing himself, he shyly placed his hands down, giving Corpse a full look at the entire ensemble.

Corpse was at a loss for words. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, no he definitely wasn’t. When was the last time he inhaled? A minute ago? After a few seconds of complete silence, Sykkuno looked worried.

“Corpse? Oh did the video call freeze?”

Corpse’s entire head was completely void of any coherent thought, all he could do was look at the tufts of fur blending seamlessly with his black hair, green collar against his pale throat. He stared at Sykkuno.

“Uhh- Corpse? Oh God, this is so embarrassing, why did I-” 

Corpse knew he should be saying something to reassure Sykkuno. Logically, he knew that was a thing he should be doing, having a conversation and not letting Sykkuno spiral into insecurity, but his fish brain opened his mouth and no words came out.

Sykkuno must have caught his own image in the thumbnail of his phone because he stopped worrying for a second and fixed his hair. “Huh, this- this doesn’t actually look that weird.”

That snapped Corpse back into reality. “You look _good_.” he said finally, because he had no capacity to say anything else. “Did you um, want me to- to take a screenshot? So you can, like, post it?” Corpse could visually see the shovel that he was digging his own grave with.

“Oh, right! The post, uh- sure,” Sykkuno adjusted the ears again. “Um- I don’t know what to do, uh, this is so awkward.”

“Tell me about your day?” Corpse suggested. He grabbed his phone from where it was resting on his desk and positioned his fingers on the button, ready to take a screenshot.

“Oh, sure um. Well I streamed today and opened up some packages, but uh- you already know that.” Sykkuno said with a small smile. “Then I played some minecraft and finally checked out the basement Aria made me! It was actually really cool! She made this vent entrance thing and even made Bimbus!”

Corpse screenshotted as soon as Sykkuno said his dog’s name, his eyes lighting up and the small smile uncovered.

Sykkuno continued, “and my Among Us character too, with the leaf. She even made my setup,” Sykkuno gestured towards the screen and his desk that was off camera. Corpse let Sykkuno talk more, listening silently and fondly, eyes indulgently still fixed on the cat ears. Corpse must have tuned out completely because Sykkuno waved his hand at the camera.

“Did you uh- get it?”

“Oh, right, yes I did. Here I’ll send it over now.” Corpse opened up their messages then sent the picture. “Everyone’s gonna lose their shit when they see this.” Corpse said confidently.

Again, that small smirk appeared, barely a sliver, before it melted into his usually shy smile, a hand quickly coming up to cover it. “Thanks, Corpse.” Before he could praise him with more compliments, Sykkuno continued, “Oh, right that reminds me. The person who made these, they said they’ve been trying to contact you too!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, apparently it’s been hard to reach you. But if you’re interested, I can give you their instagram.” Sykkuno grabbed the note that came with the package. 

“We would match.” 

“Uh- yeah, that’d- that’d be cute.” Sykkuno said shyly. 

Corpse smiled widely in response. “To be honest, I was a bit scared when you just texted hi.”

“Oh, why?” Sykkuno tilted his head as he asked the question, ears and all, and Corpse was hanging by a loose thread. His sanity had left him before he had even called him. 

“You usually just text straight to the point.” Corpse explained.

“Ohh, right. I was uh- actually trying to get the courage to text you about the cat ears cause I felt a little silly. I backed out a few times, haha, but I’m uh- glad you like them!” It came off as more of a question, and Corpse wondered how Sykkuno was still unsure, when Corpse made it _extremely_ clear how he feels about them every time that Sykkuno has worn cat ears. 

“I like them too much.” Corpse said honestly.

“Wow, you really do like uh- catgirls, huh?”

“I think catboys now, too.”

“O-oh, um that’s good, I think. Broadening your- um-” Sykkuno cleared his throat, “well look at the time, it’s um- well it’s getting late! We should uh-”

“You should get some sleep, Sykkuno.”

“You should too, Corpse.”

Corpse sighed. “I’ll try.” 

“Alright, well, good night!” Sykkuno raised his hand to wave, and Corpse just imagined… a paw glove… 

“Good night, Sy.”

Corpse immediately updated Sykkuno’s contact picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all when sykkuno gets those custom ears it’s over for us (and corpse). this was super fun to write and i’m simping so damn hard for sykkuno’s new haircut he looks so handsome and hoodiekkuno i- 
> 
> writing is how i exert this adrenaline i get everytime sykkuno or corpse streams, so… hope you enjoyed lmao


	4. New Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He read the note out loud, “Hi Sykkuno, I hope you don’t mind that I made you some more ears! Hope these are more easier for you to wear with your short hair!” Sykkuno covered his face with his hand, “Oh god, uh- thank you! I really appreciate it!” He glanced at his chat. “Well guys I did feel bad not wearing the other ones…” He trailed off then read a comment from his chat, “it’s rude not to wear them now.” 
> 
> Sykkuno jokingly sighed. “Alright, alright, um-“
> 
> He shyly placed them on his head and Corpse let out a groan once the ears were fixed into place. “He looks so fucking cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of my hiatus to bring more kittykkuno content. merry christmas motherfuckers <3
> 
> btw this is a combination of both irl content and my previous part! again, this is double posted as a one shot and a chapter.

Corpse held zero shame as he spent hours on twitter switching back and forth between his twitter mentions and the Sykkuno tag. 

He was already scrolling through twitter earlier when he got a sudden flood of tweets yelling at him that Sykkuno got another shipment of cat ears. He didn’t play Raft with the others because he was already anxiously anticipating the drop of his merch and had to be on standby with the company for prep and in case anything happened. His throat was still a little messed up from the spontaneous burrito he ate at four in the morning, so he couldn’t have spoken much even if he wanted to. Still, he wanted to engage with his fans leading up to the merch drop, so he decided to be active on social media as a compromise. 

Corpse grinned excitedly as he pulled open the stream. He could watch a little...

The Sykkuno that appeared on his screen was slightly blushing as he held a few pairs of cat ears in his hands. 

“I- I guess she sent me even more cat ears, oh god, uh-” Sykkuno stuttered.

Corpse couldn’t stop smiling as he saw Sykkuno flustered. He watched the chat speed through even though it was already on sub mode. 

“I hope it’s not because I didn’t wear the first ones she sent me on stream...”

Corpse sighed, remembering how Sykkuno didn’t end up posting the screenshot that Corpse took to instagram. He tried his best to encourage Sykkuno, praising him (a little too much), but inevitably Sykkuno was still too embarrassed. Corpse didn’t mind too much, though. It became a secret just between the two of them. 

Sykkuno showed the cat ears one by one, this time they were on headbands and were more colorful too. He placed them down gently on his desk then read the note, _“Hi Sykkuno, I hope you don’t mind that I made you some more ears! Hope these are more easier for you to wear with your short hair!”_ Sykkuno covered his face with his hand, “Oh god, uh- thank you! I really appreciate it!” He glanced at his chat. “Well guys I did feel bad not wearing the other ones…” He trailed off then read a comment from his chat, _“it’s rude not to wear them now.”_

Sykkuno jokingly sighed. “Alright, alright, um-“

He shyly placed them on his head and Corpse let out a groan once the ears were fixed into place. “He looks so fucking cute.”

With his eyes scrunching up and a smile hidden behind his hand, Sykkuno quickly thanked the new gift subs coming in. 

These new ears were a bit smaller but Corpse didn’t mind. He instead zoomed in a bit more so Sykkuno’s image was bigger on his screen. 

“Yeah, they’re really cute! I’m just a bit embarrassed, uh.” He moved his head down as he fixed his hair on reflex. Corpse didn’t see any bells on this one but he swore he could hear them again. 

Sykkuno laughed nervously, “Looks like she didn’t send a collar this time- oh wait- uh I meant she's _never_ sent a collar, um a-anyways-” He cleared his throat.

Corpse giggled as the chat started freaking out again. He guessed Sykkuno never showed the collar on stream the first time he unboxed it. Corpse felt warmth in his chest knowing he was the only one who had seen Sykkuno wearing it. He opened up his phone again, clicking on Sykkuno’s contact picture then smirked. Ringed finger tracing the collar around Sykkuno’s neck. 

Sykkuno was still bumbling, using gifted subs as an excuse to move along and change the topic. The comments were still screaming about the collar and Corpse chuckled. He let himself watch a bit more of the stream before he had to take a call. He slightly lowered the stream but left it running as he answered. 

He continued to let the stream play in the background as he forced himself to eat again to gain some semblance of self care and a proper schedule. After Sykkuno’s stream ended, Corpse went back on twitter. It was a mess of excitement over his merch drop and people spamming screenshots of Kittykkuno. He searched up the maker of the ears and liked her tweet about the new ones she sent Sykkuno. Just as he was about to exit he saw she tweeted another post with no caption, just the ears she made for Sykkuno and the ones she made for him. 

Corpse instantly liked it. 

He knew there were people who camped on his likes feed and he had absolutely no shame in going on the Sykkuno tag and liking a few more posts. He laughed at a video of Ludwig reacting to the ears on stream. Corpse could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if he ever did the same on video. As if his fans didn’t already know how he would react. 

Corpse finally put his phone down and decided he should do something a little more productive, the nerves slowly coming back as the clock ticked. As soon as he brought himself to stand up, his phone lit up with a notification. 

**Sykkuno** : you know, i never thought id wear this much cat ears in my life  
 **Sykkuno** : but they do look cute on bimbus!

Corpse smiled as he clicked on the picture of bimbus in a christmas sweater with the blue cat ears held in place by his afro. He hearted the picture. 

**Corpse** : he looks adorable :))  
 **Corpse** : you looked cute today too sykkuno :)  
 **Sykkuno** : oh no you saw that? thats a bit embarassing   
**Corpse** : yeah i watched a bit  
 **Corpse** : she didnt send a matching collar this time? ;)

Getting distracted again, Corpse decided to drink water as he waited for Sykkuno’s reply. 

**Sykkuno** : you know what, she did actually...  
 **Sykkuno** : you wanna see? :)

Corpse choked, water shooting out of his mouth and a little out of his nose. His nose burned as he coughed, trying to clear his throat. He clumsily grabbed the entire roll of paper towel without even unraveling a piece, pressing the whole thing to his face before dropping it back on the counter. 

**Corpse** : yes

The reply was instant. 

**Sykkuno** : i’m just kidding! haha she didnt send another one 

Corpse was still hacking and he felt his heart drop at the message. He was getting too comfortable with his teasing. Sykkuno was playing with his goddamn heart. 

**Corpse** : oh lol

Two simple words but the dejected tone was clear. Corpse tried to think of a joke to send to hide his obvious disappointment when Sykkuno’s next texts came in, one right after the other. 

**Sykkuno** : i mean you already saw me with the collar on!   
**Sykkuno** : i think i accidentally did it too tight that night or maybe it was when i was trying to get it off   
**Sykkuno** : it left some red marks around my neck haha  
 **Sykkuno** : it looked like i choked myself haha get it, cause your song- uh well anyways, excited for your merch corpse! 

Corpse dropped his phone onto the counter. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to do it.


	5. Matching Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only video called a handful of times, but each time Sykkuno was greeted with a new view. Once, he spent ten minutes talking to Corpse’s desk, his hand occasionally coming in to make an appearance. Another time he had spent the call staring at the light catching on the chains around Corpse’s neck as he aimed the camera just below his face. 
> 
> However, he never expected to see Corpse with only an eye patch obstructing the view of his face, black mask tucked underneath his chin, and a pair of purple ears sitting buried within his curls.

**Corpse** : hey sy, you free to ft ?

Sykkuno smiled at the text, heart kicking up a bit as he quickly looked in the small mirror on his desk for a second to see if he looked presentable. He was already used to Corpse’s spontaneous texts and this was one he saw every once in a while. It was exciting, and he never really knew what would appear whenever they would facetime. They only video called a handful of times, but each time Sykkuno was greeted with a new view. Once, he spent ten minutes talking to Corpse’s desk, his hand occasionally coming in to make an appearance. Another time he had spent the call staring at the light catching on the chains around Corpse’s neck as he aimed the camera just below his face. 

However, he never expected to see Corpse with only an eye patch obstructing the view of his face, black mask tucked underneath his chin, and a pair of purple ears sitting buried within his curls. 

Sykkuno’s eyes widened, mouth slightly dropping open in surprise. 

“Hey, Sy.” Corpse greeted, voice soft.

“H-hi Corpse, um- uh,” Sykkuno stuttered. 

Without the mask on, Sykkuno could see the grin forming on Corpse’s face, a mixture of amusement but still unsure. This wasn’t the first time Corpse was showing his face uncovered to him, but it still took his breath away each time. The view of him was slightly moving, and Sykkuno quickly realized Corpse’s hands were shaking. 

He tried to school his face into a neutral expression again. “You- you’re wearing the ears!”

“Yeah, I am. I got them in the mail the other day.” Corpse moved his phone and the shaking stopped, seemingly resting on a surface instead. It widened his view a little more, showing more of Corpse’s torso. He was wearing a black oversized jacket with the zipper pulled all the way up, his usual chains layered on top. 

“They look really cute on you!” Sykkuno said earnestly, over his initial shock. He didn't even hide his own smile as he looked at the adorable image on his screen. 

Corpse’s own expression faltered and he quickly pulled his mask up to cover the lower half of his face. He coughed a bit, then ran a hand roughly through the front of his hair, opposite of the careful way Sykkuno would often fix his. 

Sykkuno’s face fell. “O-oh Corpse, did I say something wrong? Uh-”

“No, no! You’re fine Sykkuno. I- I just, um- I- your-” Corpse stopped and took a deep breath. “Fuck, okay. It’s fine Sykkuno. You- you didn’t say anything bad. I just got a little self conscious, b-because of the way you were, uh. Looking at me.” 

“Oh, sorry! Sh-should I turn off my face cam-?” Sykkuno suggested, already reaching a hand up to his phone. 

“No! It’s- it’s _me._ Not you, dont- dont worry.”

“Okay Corpse, just you know, don’t be afraid to tell me if I do make you uncomfortable.” 

Although the mask was now covering it, Sykkuno could see the hint of a small smile that spread on Corpse’s face with the way his eyes curved. Sykkuno chose to ignore the red creeping up above the mask where it didn’t fully cover Corpse’s cheeks. Maybe it was hot in his room. 

“They look great!” Sykkuno said again. “I saw she gave you a few pairs too?”

“Yeah, they're all really nice, but the purple ones are my favorite. I had the horns on earlier too, for- uh,” Corpse touched his hair again. “But, I took them off after a while cause they were a bit uncomfortable to walk around with.”

Sykkuno smiled to himself at the image of Corpse wearing cat ears by himself in his house doing whatever he did in a day. He always vaguely wondered if Corpse’s fascination with cat ears was a joke, but it seemed like he genuinely enjoyed wearing it as if it was a normal accessory. 

Corpse spoke up again. “So yeah, I just- I just wanted to show you the ears. Because you showed me yours.” 

“Oh right, we match now! Should I-“ Sykkuno started to laugh, “well should I wear them too? So we can fully match?”

“I- uh, I mean, yeah if that’s- if you have them like, nearby…” 

Sykkuno grinned, bringing his hand up to cover it partially. He told Corpse to wait a second then slightly moved off screen to grab the green Among Us pair hanging behind on the side of his desk. He carefully placed them on his head, careful to not flatten his hair. 

They both couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous of an image the two of them made. 

“Oh right, she sent me a collar, too.” Corpse pulled the zipper of his jacket a few inches down, revealing the cloth wrapped around his neck, a pretty purple matching the ears. The zipper caught on Corpse’s ring as he placed his hand back down, opening it up even wider. Sykkuno realized he was shirtless underneath, pale skin peeking through. 

Sykkuno felt his heart stutter and he didn’t realize he had been staring silently until Corpse started to cough awkwardly and clear his throat, his Adam's apple rolling underneath the lace. 

Suddenly, the image of Corpse wearing cat ears _and_ the collar didn’t seem so innocently cute as Sykkuno had initially thought. 

“Sy-Sykkuno?”

“O-oh sorry, um I don’t- I spaced out for a second there, um.”

“You-you’re fine.” 

“They’re- that’s really cute too, Corpse.” Sykkuno said weakly. He cleared his throat, “I-I guess I um. Understand the ah, appeal, now.” 

Sykkuno tried to keep his face normal as he started panicking internally, not knowing why he said that out loud. Corpse stared at him for a second before breaking into a fit of giggles. Sykkuno brought both hands up to cover his face, laughing along. 

“I see I’ve enlightened you..” Corpse said between laughs. “There’s a reason your chat freaks out whenever you get a new pair.”

“Oh yeah, sorry Corpse. You went through all that trouble to take a picture and I never even posted it.”

“It’s okay, Sykkuno. It really wasn’t a bother. I know you don’t like to post pictures of yourself often.” Corpse brought a hand to his neck again. “That reminds me, uh. I actually called you because- well, I _did_ want to show you how they looked like, but I also had this crazy idea of posting a picture- a picture of me wearing them.”

Sykkuno’s eyebrows raised, surprised.

Corpse continued, gaze lowering. “Without- without my face showing, _obviously,_ but uh. I even fucking took the picture, just a quick one of the top of my head with the horns you know, but then right after I started panicking and- and that’s why I called you.” He sounded out of breath, words running together, his anxiety rushing back in. 

Sykkuno tried to not show too much concern on his face, not wanting to make Corpse feel even more anxious. “I think you should do whatever you're comfortable with, Corpse.” He said gently. 

“The thing is, I _do_ want to post it, because you know its basically my fucking brand at this point and I really do appreciate the girl who made them for us. Plus, they just look sick and everyone already kinda knows what my hair looks like, so it’s not like I’m revealing anything _new-_ but I’m still fucking terrified.” 

Sykkuno pondered a bit. “I mean- I, I could maybe post the picture you took of me, too?” He suggested. “So, you know, you’re not alone.”

Corpse’s head whipped up, eyes widening. “But, I thought you didn't want to?” 

“Yeah, yeah. But I mean, if _you’re_ doing it-”

“No, Sykkuno, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to.” Corpse said abruptly, shaking his head. 

“It's really okay, Corpse.” Sykkuno smiled, “I actually kind of wanted to post it too, but I felt like people were getting annoyed with me talking about it.”

Corpse smirked slightly. “Trust me, they aren’t.” His expression faded to be hesitant again. “I- only if you’re sure, Sykkuno.”

“I am.” Sykkuno said more assuredly, nodding. The bells on his ears jingled along with the movement. An idea popped into Corpse’s head.

“Wait, What if-” he hesitated. 

“Hm?” 

“What if we posted each other’s pic? Instead of our own?” Corpse said. 

“You mean I post the picture of you?” 

“Yeah, would that be too crazy?”

“Uhh,” Sykkuno said, shocked. 

“I-I don’t know, I just thought that, I-” Corpse started stuttering again, and Sykkuno quickly stopped him.

“Well, I mean sure, why not?” he said, smiling. 

Corpse paused for a second before nodding, seemingly energized again. “Okay, okay, _fuck,_ let me text the pic to you.” Corpse grabbed his phone and the paused screen popped up as he exited the app. 

“Oh right, you already have mine.” Sykkuno said. His phone pinged with a text notification and he moved to open it.

It was black and white and looked like it was taken in a dimmed room, the grain of the photo adding to the effect. Only the very top of Corpse’s head was showing, a few inches of curls framing the cat ears. Corpse included a hand touching the edge of the ears. It was a bit blurred, like it was taken mid-movement, but the chunky rings stacked on his fingers and black chipped nail polish visible on his thumb were visible enough, making it extremely clear who it was. 

“Oh, the picture doesn’t show the collar.” Sykkuno pointed out instantly.

“Yeah, had to compromise. But it's okay.” Corpse opened up the facetime app again, his face coming into view, mask pulled back down under his chin. “That can be just for your eyes.”

Sykkuno sputtered as Corpse grinned widely, all tension seeming to be gone now. Sykkuno was relieved to see him relaxed and comfortable again, but his own heart was pounding. 

Corpse continued, _“Fuck,”_ he let out a laugh. “This is gonna fucking _break_ twitter.”

Sykkuno laughed, “Yeah, uh.” 

“I can't believe we’re actually doing this. Oh shit, what should the caption be?”

“Oh right! Hmmm.” Sykkuno hummed. “Oh, I have an idea! Let me just text it to you.” He could hear Corpse’s phone ping through the call. 

“Sykkuno, you really want to break this fucking bird app, don’t you?”

“I mean, if we’re gonna do it... might as well go all out, right? And I- I don't think it's _that_ crazy, it’s a little predictable, I think.” 

“At this point anything you put will destroy people.”

“W-well it’s because it’ll be a picture of you, Corpse! But um, what are you gonna put?”

Corpse grinned. “Don’t worry about it, baby.”

**@sykkuno** : put on the cat ears @corpse_husband !! 

**@corpse_husband** : catboys are ruining my fucking life :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s about time i write sykkuno being flustered by corpse. also i’m a fucking sucker for corpse calling sykkuno ‘sy’ and i have and will continue to write it in every fic i can, thank you. 
> 
> sorry their captions are a bit lame ;-; i wanted to be realistic but also couldn’t think of anything else hahaha


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, if it isn’t the catboys!” 
> 
> “Ludwig! Oh god, uh-” 
> 
> “Hey Lud.” Corpse greeted, a small smile forming on his face.
> 
> “I didn’t know you took joining the Naughty Kitten Clan so seriously, Sykkuno!”
> 
> Sykkuno laughed, “Oh right, yeah. Hey Corpse, have you met them, yet? They’re actually super nice!”
> 
> “I haven’t yet, but I’ve heard good things.”
> 
> “I have a feeling Corpse would love them.” Ludwig said, then turned to Sykkuno. “Well as the dedicated reporter I am in this land, I must ask, what led you to post those pictures? Did you post knowing the utter chaos that would ensue? And most importantly, why wasn’t I invited?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is double posted as a one shot in a series and as a chapter in “catkkuno is ruining my life”

As soon as Sykkuno booted up his stream his chat was flooded with comments about the pictures he and Corpse posted yesterday. He fully expected it, he already avoided twitter after he initially posted it because he knew how much chaos it would cause. Not because there was another picture of himself in cat ears, but solely because he had posted a picture of Corpse. It was an impulse decision and while he doesn’t regret doing it, he’s surprised at himself with how willing he was to go along with it. He didn’t allow himself to think too hard about it though. 

“Hey guys…” Sykkuno greeted his chat but the comments were flying by. He busied himself with setting up Rust. “So it’s another chill Rust day, or at least I hope it will be.”

He normally tried to school his face into a neutral expression, but every comment was about his tweet and he couldn’t stop himself from breaking into a shy smile. “Okay, okay, uh. Everyone seems to be talking about one thing, hmm.” He brought a hand to his head. “Well, what can I say, guys?”

He read out a comment, _“‘Why did you guys post those pictures?’_ Well, I mean were they bad?” He read another comment, _“‘You and Corpse are adorable.’_ Well thanks, I think! Okay, let me explain guys. So basically, Corpse wanted to show his appreciation for that professional cat ear girl, but he was a bit nervous posting that picture so I thought I’d help him out, you know?” 

_“‘You guys broke twitter.’_ No no, I don’t think we did. It was just for fun and to show our appreciation.” He finished fixing up his scene. “Okay, well like I said, just a chill day on Rust today.” He said, effectively (not really) changing the subject.

“Let’s see who’s online, oh wow! Almost everyone on our team is online.” He checked the map to see where people were. “Corpse is missing? Yeah, looks like it. Maybe he’ll join later. But- but looks like Corpse _really is_ a cat now, get it? Because his name in the game is _Corpse Cat!”_ Sykkuno joked, covering his face in embarrassment. “… well anyways.”

Sykkuno spent some time looking through his chests to see if everything was still there then asked his team where they were in the game chat. He stocked up on a few things then made his way out of his house when he heard a familiar voice stop him.

“Sy?”

“Oh!” Sykkuno turned back to the house to see Corpse standing at the door. “Corpse! You’re here! I just logged on, too.”

“Oh hey, yeah how are you?”

“Good, good. I was just about to meet up with Ash and Rae, they’re over at the police station again. Wanna come?”

Corpse agreed, “Yeah, let’s head over-”

“Well,” came another voice, “if it isn’t the catboys!” 

They watched him approach on a horse before jumping off. “Ludwig! Oh god, uh-” 

“Hey Lud.” Corpse greeted, a small smile forming on his face.

“I didn’t know you took joining _the Naughty Kitten Clan_ so seriously, Sykkuno!”

Sykkuno laughed, “Oh right, yeah. Hey Corpse, have you met them, yet? They’re actually super nice!”

“I haven’t yet, but I’ve heard good things.”

“I have a feeling Corpse would love them.” Ludwig said, then turned to Sykkuno. “Well as the dedicated reporter I am in this land, I must ask, what led you to post those pictures? Did you post knowing the utter chaos that would ensue? And most importantly, _why wasn’t I invited?”_

“O-oh, uh- do you like cat ears too, Lud?”

“Well, I mean I wouldn’t be opposed in trying them on-”

“Hey don’t worry man,” Corpse replied. “What’s your favorite color? I’ll hook you up.” 

Sykkuno giggled at the slight change in topic, glad that he didn’t have to answer Ludwig’s pressing questions. He busied himself with finding out where everyone was as their dots kept moving on the map. He shot them another message asking where they were headed to now. 

Ludwig’s voice pulled him back into the conversation. “Hey Sykkuno, you go on that date with Shroud, yet? Only a few days left on the server, gotta cash that in soon.”

“What- ohhh, right you _sold_ me to Shroud.”

“It was an exchange.” Ludwig glanced over to Corpse. “Hey Corpse, you don't mind, right?”

He laughed at the implication. “Yeah, Sykkuno’s a free man.” Then added on, “I trust him.”

“That’s great! That little green monster, _jealousy,_ is one sick disease.” He spoke to Sykkuno, “He’s a keeper.”

“Oh god, alright well I’m leaving, uh-” he checked the chat to see that they left the police station. Based on the back to back death notifications, he could understand why. “I think Rae said she was over by her base up South-” Sykkuno rushed out before promptly walking away. Corpse smirked then said bye to Ludwig before following Sykkuno towards Rae’s house. 

It wasn’t too far away and they made idle conversation on their walk over. They talked about anything other than the obvious elephant in the room, Sykkuno ignoring his chat altogether only pausing to thank subs every now and then. Corpse spent an entire minute going into full detail about a banana he ate that morning and Sykkuno had to suppress his grin at the way his chat was going crazy in desperation. It was a mess of people screaming that they weren’t addressing the tweets and the other half saying to chill out. His mods eventually put the chat on sub-mode. 

They only stopped walking for a few seconds when Corpse realized how low his hunger bar was and begged for food after failing at trying to shoot a deer. The two came upon the rest of their group a few minutes later. 

“Hi Rae and Ash! Oh, and Jack and is that Brooke? Fancy seeing you all here.” Sykkuno said as he walked up to them. 

“Brooke.” Corpse muttered under his breath, jokingly addressing his rival. He hadn’t run into her in a while. 

Sykkuno’s cheerful greeting fell flat as the group hushed into silence as he and Corpse approached them. “Um- guys?”

Rae was the first to speak. “Hey Sykkuno… Corpse…”

“Uh- how was the police station? Did you get some good loot?”

“Yeah, yeah… the usual.” Rae said slowly. 

“You- you okay, Rae?” Sykkuno asked, confused. 

“Yeah, everything’s good, we got some more guns from a raid earlier and Ash looted Goblin’s gun off him before we left.” Rae walked up to them. “So… that picture you guys posted…” 

Sykkuno tilted his head, feigning innocence. “Oh, what picture?”

“Shut up, Sykkuno.” Rae responded immediately.

“W-what?!”

Corpse listened silently, amused. His likes page on twitter was filled with all of their friends' reactions to the tweets, most of them aww-ing and saying how cute they were. Rae’s was a simple _“OH MY GOD WTFFFF”_ while Karl had replied, _“my heart can’t take this!!!!.”_ His favorite though was Dream’s reply, _“maybe I’ll join in… #catearreveal?”_ It was also funny how much the responses differed based on whose tweet they were replying to. Corpse hoped his own fandom wasn’t too intense responding to the picture of Corpse that Sykkuno tweeted. 

“So, we’re just gonna act like they didn't announce that they're dating, or-?” Jack said. 

Sykkuno sputtered, “We’re _not_ \- w-what are you guys saying, what-”

“Yeah Jack, they're _married.”_ Rae said, grinning. 

“Oh jesus, oh my god-”

“You know, I never thought I’d see Sykkuno wearing a collar.” Ash snickered. “I’m not surprised though, Corpse _has_ been recruiting people to be furries with him,” she said, cackling.

Corpse made a sound of indignation, finally speaking up. “I’m not a- I told you, _there’s a difference-”_

“Hey, I thought the picture was cute!” Brooke came in, surprisingly defending him.

“Okay, Brooke. You can join the alliance.” Corpse said to her. 

_“Yes!”_ She laughed, “is that all it took?” 

“You know, my twitter app actually glitched because of you two. Poor twitter guy, having to caption that.” Jack said. 

Rae agreed. “My timeline was filled with cat ears.”

“Corpse, you’ve started a bloody furry revolution!” Ash said, laughing harder. 

“I-”

Suddenly, they heard a grenade exploding nearby, stopping their teasing as they all shouted, wondering what happened. Corpse realized he didn’t hear Sykkuno’s signature catchphrase at the commotion and his attention focused back on him. 

At the sound of another grenade exploding, the group started heading towards Rae’s base to hide. Corpse barely reacted that time, his focus on Sykkuno’s silence distracting him. He waited near the back, slowing down so he could talk to him. 

“Sykkuno?” Corpse said in a slightly lower voice to not get the attention of the others.

It was quiet for a moment before Sykkuno replied. “It's just memes, guys- oh, what’s up Corpse?” 

“Yeah.” Corpse responded, even though he knew that first part was Sykkuno talking to his chat. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t saying anything in game. He continued. “Hey Sy, you okay?”

“Oh yeah, why?” 

“Just, you know, the teasing.” Corpse explained. 

“Oh no, it’s fine! I expected it.” The tone in Sykkuno’s voice was normal, but Corpse was still hesitant.

“You sure?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about it! But c’mon, let’s hurry before someone shoots us!” 

Corpse followed along as Sykkuno rushed to catch up with the group, but he was still worried. 

Inside the safety of Rae’s house, they prepped their materials and filled up their health bars. Corpse laughed along with the others whenever someone would inevitably bring the cat ears and pictures up, but he still couldn’t tell if Sykkuno was actually bothered by the joking or not. 

Corpse told them he’d be afk for a while then walked back outside. He stood behind a scattering of trees to hide himself then opened up Sykkuno’s stream. This wasn’t his first time opening up the other’s stream while they were playing together. He was sure he was out of hearing range, but still made sure to lower the volume this time, so it wasn't obvious he was stream sniping. He wasn’t surprised to see that Sykkuno had almost a hundred thousand live viewers. The word cat and ears appearing in every other comment in chat. His legs were shaking from his nerves, getting mad at himself for not realizing how toxic the reaction could be on Sykkuno’s end and how he’d have to face it all by himself.

He stopped as soon as the image of Sykkuno popped up on his screen looking genuinely giddy, expression bright. His shoulders were relaxed and he barely hid his smile when he laughed. Whenever he was happy it was evident in the way his eyes shined and the way his confidence rolled off of him. Corpse smiled. 

His character was too far away from where Sykkuno and Jack were talking, but the audio was clear as he watched from Sykkuno’s stream. 

“-you two are adorable!”

Sykkuno laughed shyly, eyes scrunching, “Thanks Jack, but I think Corpse is the one who stole the show, I just helped!”

“Corpse is a cutie but so are you.”Jack insisted. “My kitty Sykkunie! Kittykkunie!” 

Corpse grin widened at the way Jack was smothering Sykkuno with praise. He deserved it. He glanced at the chat again and saw it was relatively tame, all things considered. Corpse let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh my god, you guys I’m getting sick.” Rae joked, running away from them to go over to Ash who was by the furnace. 

Corpse laughed as Sykkuno stuttered at the attention, but his wide smile barely hidden by his hand was clear. Was Sykkuno... was he _enjoying_ this?

With one last look at him, Corpse exited out of Sykkuno’s stream then moved his own character again. He left where he was hiding and walked over to the group who were now standing outside Rae’s entrance, loaded up with full health. “Hey guys, I’m back. Sykkuno, wanna go to the oil rig now?” He remembered Sykkuno mentioning it earlier on their way towards Rae’s.

“Oh yeah! Hey guys wanna go back to the oil rig? I’ve been wanting to check it out again.”

“Yeah, this time you can be on stream when you shank ten scientists in a row.” 

“Oh no, no. I just got luck-“

_“Shut up,_ Sykkuno!”

“Oh jesus, is that your new catchphrase or something, Rae?”

_“Yeah,_ I’ve had it with you! Ever since Valorant-” 

The others agreed on their plan under the shouts of Rae and Sykkuno fondly bickering and as they started their trek over, they heard a familiar voice in the distance. 

“Hey, guys!”

“Oh my god, it's Goblin.” Ash said, raising the gun she had stolen off his dead body earlier. “Get the fuck away!” 

“That explains the explosions earlier.”

“Hey, I come in peace! I was actually looking for someone.” XQC said, raising his character's arms in the air. Ash didn’t lower her gun. 

Shkkuno walked up to him. “Oh hey Goblin, hope you’re doing well!”

“Sykkuno!”

Everyone made an audible sound of confusion at the peppy shift in XQC’s tone. Sykkuno himself was thrown off a bit. “Oh- um hey, you sound very uh- happy. But, that's a good thing! Um, whats up?”

“I've been looking for you.”

“W-What? Are you gonna hold me hostage again or something?” Sykkuno joked. 

“No, I wouldn't do that. Or, I wouldn’t do it _again._ How are you?”

“Um, I’m good, yeah.”

“So I see you’ve been blowing up twitter.”

“Oh no, um-“

“I came by to tell you how cute you looked!” 

_“What?!”_ Sykkuno said, shocked. The others gasped around him and Corpse simply raised an eyebrow.

“That picture you posted-”

“I actually posted it.” Corpse’s words were drowned out as his low voice rumbled underneath the others talking. 

“-you should wear cat ears more often.” XQC finished. 

Corpse spoke up again, a little louder. “Yeah… _he should.”_

“Oh- um thanks, I think?” Sykkuno said timidly. 

“What the fuck happened to X?” Corpse could hear Ash saying further away. 

“Oh god, is he _actually_ simping for Sykkuno now?” Rae responded before laughing at how ridiculous it seemed. 

“The fuck happened between them when he was hostage?” Jack chimed in. 

Corpse barely heard their conversation as he focused and listened to XQC continue, “And that collar, didn’t think you’d be into that-“

“U-Uh-“ Sykkuno stuttered. 

“I didn’t think _I’d_ be into that, too” 

_“Alright.”_ Corpse’s voice suddenly boomed. He walked over to them. “Sy, is this guy bothering you?”

He knew XQC was joking, his exaggerated tone clear as day, at least to Corpse. But even just jokingly simping was unexpected of the streamer. Sykkuno seemed like he was getting uncomfortable, but honestly, Corpse was barely paying attention to Sykkuno. His own emotions were taking over. He was staring hard at XQC, his words suddenly felt like nails on a chalkboard. Corpse resisted the urge to grab the knife laying next to him on his desk in real life. 

Sykkuno, probably sensing something had shifted, quickly spoke up. “No, no it’s fine, uh- Goblin is my friend now, I think?” Sykkuno said, unsure. “But- but uh, here how about this, would you like to join us? We were heading towards the oil rig, we can all be friendly and split up the loot there?” Sykkuno suggested. 

XQC immediately agreed and Rae scoffed. “Wow, I’m convinced that Sykkuno can literally pull anyone at this point.” 

“I don't think I’ve ever heard X talk like this before.” Ash whispered. 

“Let’s go together, Sykkunie!” XQC said walking closer to Sykkuno. 

“Oh god, that’s what Jack calls me…”

“Can I call you that?” 

Corpse looked around to see if Jack was still nearby but it seemed like he was just out of hearing range. He grunted. Corpse wondered if anyone else was as annoyed as he was feeling right now. Ash and Rae were on the sidelines, seemingly watching the exchange like it was a movie. 

“Uh- yeah that’s fine, you can um, call me whatever you want! I guess, haha.”

XQC laughed, “You're too sweet, Sy.”

Corpse felt his fingers twitch on his keyboard at the sound of Corpse’s nickname for Sykkuno come out of XQC’s mouth. His grip on his mouse tightened. 

The group started walking and Corpse followed silently, close behind Sykkuno. 

“Hey, I never got to show my thanks for how nice you’ve been to me, Sy.” XQC spoke up again. 

“Oh that's okay, uh- I just wanted you to have fun you know?

“Oh, I had lots of fun.”

“Well, that’s great! That’s all that matters, right? Thanks for not killing me that one time. O-or I guess a lot of times.” Sykkuno laughed. 

“Of course. I’ve never killed you on purpose, yet.” 

“Yet?”

“Well it’s hard when you’re on an enemy team.” XQC replied, then said in a gentle voice, “hey actually, why don't you join my team, Sy?”

“Wh-what?!”

Again, the sound of confusion and shock rippled through as everyone was completely bewildered at the way XQC was acting. Corpse was silent. 

“B-but I already have a team, you know? Friendly folks at J-10.”

“Eh, mine’s better.” 

“U-uh.”

XQC continued, smugly. “Maybe in the next server, you can be our weapon supplier. In exchange I’ll keep you safe when I rule the world. What do you say? You can be my-”

The sudden sound of a single gunshot had everyone screaming. 

_**Corpse_Cat** shot **GOBLIN** using their Double Barrel Shotgun at a distance of 1.3 meters._

“Oh jesus!”

“Oh my god, Corpse!”

“What happened?!”

“Sorry,” Corpse said in a flat tone, switching his gun out for a rock again. “My finger slipped.”

_**Paddleman** : LOLOLOL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written due to popular demand! this was a lot of fun to write and i’ve been absolutely loving all the rust content so here’s my ode to the first server while we wait for the new one. there's lots of references in here, so hopefully it wasn't confusing haha
> 
> sorry this took a while to post and since school’s starting back up soon for me i probably won’t be posting as often? but you know me, i go into a frenzy whenever a new moment happens haha so i’m sure i’ll post a new fic every now and then. thanks for reading! 
> 
> but if you haven’t already, check out my other fics! because for some damn reason this is my twentieth (20th!!!??) work for this ship… i need a life.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty everyone, i tried to match up with what actually happened in the stream but i took some liberties. also, to save corpse’s heart and blood pressure, i had corpse exit out of the stream so that while he was setting up to play the game, that would be the same time as when sykkuno found out corpse commented and was talking about it all flustered :)
> 
> also it’s hilarious to directly write out what they say because there’s so much pauses and stuttering, aka corpse starting five different sentences when he runs into sykkuno ahh
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
